Evelyn Stark
by PrudenceJohanna
Summary: Evelyn Stark is the famous daughter of billionaire weapons manufacturer Tony Stark. Her life has just gotten a lot more complicated.


**Chapter One**

 **Evelyn's POV**

"Visionary, Genius, American patriot. Even from an early age, blah, blah, blah, blah, Howard Stark, blah, blah, prodigal son, blah, blah, weapons, yada, yada, yada." I stopped myself from yawning at the monotone voice that played over the speakers as the clip continued on.

Here I was once again all done up, wearing a floor length gown, a deep blue this time. Sitting just close to alone at a table at some event that I didn't care much for, with my father nowhere to be seen.

It was Vegas week as my father liked to call it, then again every week was Vegas week for him. Every couple of months or so he would drag me off to one of these events and then ditch me for a pretty blonde, expensive liquor and a chance to blow some money. I kept coming of cause, someone had to be the adult for him. Across from me sat Obi who looked upon the stage in interest, It was all for show though, he knew how to act properly for these kinds of things.

"As liaison to Stark Industries…" I sat up straighter as Rodney came on stage to deliver his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark."

Everyone in the room began to clap as the music came alive on stage. Rhodey looked towards our table expectedly. Looks like he didn't get the memo… again. Looking to the empty chair besides me and back to Rhodey I shook my head as Obi mouthed 'not here'. I could see a faint look of annoyance on his face before he covered it back up with a smile to the others in the room.

Looking back towards me he shot a pleading look. I sighed as I pushed backwards on my chair, before standing up, I gave a faint smile to Obi before making my way gracefully up onto the stage. Trying carefully not to trip on a mix of my floor length dress and 4-inch heels I ascended the stairs. Rhodey held out his hand to help me up the final step, shooting him a grateful smile I accepted the award. I murmured a small thank you as he took a step back.

Placing on a pleasant grin I faced the audience who continued to clap. Waiting till the clapping died down I began my speech, one I had performed more times than one would think.

"Thank you, thank you, this is truly magnificent thank you." I exclaimed pretending to eye the award, to be honest I couldn't care any less. Once dad got his hands on it, it would probably be out within the hour.

"As I am sure you all can see, I'm not my father." I told the audience, receiving a slight chuckle here and there.

"But knowing my father if he were here he would be very humbled…" I was mentally snorting on the inside.

"and honoured…" probably wouldn't care less. "about receiving this fine award."

"Sad thing is though about my father, is that he is always working on new things and ideas…" Kind of true, maybe my whole speech is not a lie.

"to help the world…" more like himself.

"especially when he could be out there right now, gambling and drinking." Another mental snort, most likely what he is doing out there right now.

"Like many other billionaires." Pretty sure he's the only one.

"But knowing my father, this award means a great deal to him, this award is about how important each of our parts are and if you work hard to help the world be a better, safer and healthier place, the world will thank and reward you in return, thank you everyone, safe travels." I finished looking over my shoulder to Rhodey as everyone began to clap once more. Rhodey motioned for me to follow him out behind the stage. Once we were out of the public's presence I handed the award back to him.

"Where has he gone off to this time? Is he even in Vegas?" He asked as we made our way through the hall.

"Oh he's in Vegas alright, when have you ever known him to turn down a chance to drink, gamble and whore?" I asked rhetorically, his silence confirmed my estimation.

"He's most likely in the main casino. Can you go in and get him for me? I didn't bring my own car and Happy's my ride home. I would go in but I'm under age." I asked as we stopped outside the grand open doorway to the gambling area.

"Yeah, sure, you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah you know me, I'm fine, just tired and ready to go home." I replied suppressing a yawn. "I'll be in the foyer."

Wrapping my arms tightly around my ribs I paced back and forth in front of the centrepiece in the main part of the tall room.

"Hey Eve wait" I heard a voice call out from behind me, turning around I looked up meeting the eyes of a still wide awake Obadiah.

"Hey Obi, what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you're going to go to the weapons presentation in Afghanistan tomorrow." He asked, my eyes narrowed as I squinted up at him.

"I'm onto you," I told him in the deepest voice I could muster, I saw him pale at least twenty shades.

Gee, was Pepper really that frightening.

"If Pepper thinks that going to Afghanistan will change my views of going to collage again, the tell her to give up because I am not going back, I already have a dual degree that I barely use, I don't need to do a third." I told him, as his face turned back to normal, awkwardly laughing.

"Yeah, Pepper put me up to it sorry, had to give it a go." he laughed.

"It's ok, just try to tell Pepper to lay off a bit." I smiled patting him on the shoulder good heartedly.

"Any who, you better head off, you have a big day tomorrow don't you, that board meeting with the army representatives, wouldn't want the contract to fall through because our top business partner missed a few hours' sleep." I beamed at him as he gave a small smile before walking off.

"Night Evie," he called out from behind.

"Night Obi."

Seeing a team of people in black suits walk from across the hall out from the cassino I hurried over.

"Dad" I yelled out to him, hurrying as fast as I could in my heels. Rhodey shook hands with my father as I stormed up to him.

"You are so dead" I glared him angrily.

"Good to see you too Evie" he told me absentmindedly as he continued to walk towards the exit, I chased after him pulling my dress up to my ankles as I tried to keep up with him.

"You are so unbelievable." I said shaking my head as Rhodey easily kept pace with me.

"I told him the same thing" he said not at all upset. "Look, I'm going to go alright, its late see you tomorrow. Eve you better have him there at the airport"

"What, I already had to do the speech it's your turn to babysit, what makes you think that I will even be going tomorrow?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, Pepper will have my ass," he said before walking away

"Language" Tony said laughing drunkenly before handing his award to "Caesar".

"Alright dad, let's get you home." I said pulling him out into the hot desert air carefully not wanting him to trip as a team of body guards followed us out. Happy lead the way towards the awaiting car, pulling the door open for dad to make his way into before we were interrupted by a woman's voice calling out.

"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark!" The voice belonged to a blonde reporter as security held her back.

"Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" I could hear dad and Happy murmur to each other before dad turned ecstatically around ready to answer some questions.

"Hi!"

"Hi"

Rolling my eyes I pushed past Happy hopping into the car before slamming the door shut too tired to deal with listening anymore. Looking ahead I felt a moment's peace after the world wind of a night which was my life. I pulled my heels off so relieved to have them off after walking around on them for the last few hours. Just as I was about to slump back in my seat dad gets in, tiredly I move across another space.

"Keep on moving honey," he said as I shuffled across again before looking up to see Vanity Fair get in, her face highlighted in excitement.

"Ms. Brown, Evie, Evie, Ms. Brown." Dad said introducing us smirking widely.

"Ms. Brown here is coming back to do a piece on me for Vanity Fair." He said wiggling his eyebrows towards her sexually.

"Oh hell no, not tonight, I'm not dealing with this tonight." I muttered before storming out of the car and slamming the door shut. Happy who looked as though he was about to get in, turned towards me about to say something.

"Not tonight," I glared at him pointing my finger towards him, daring him to say anything further.

"How will you get home?" He called out as I stomped away, my un-covered feet moving off.

"Taxi, anywhere is better than in there." I yelled.

Waiting outside the main road to Caesars my left hand clutched my wallet and pair of Gucci shoes as my right tried unsuccessfully to wave down a cab, I don't think I had ever rode in a cab before. Finally I managed to wave down someone, opening the door I sat inside as gracefully as I could all the while trying to fit the fabric into the car without it getting stuck in the door.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked playing with the air-con.

"The Airport." I replied looking sombrely out of the window.

"Sure thing Miss."


End file.
